Maiden of the Stars
by writethisway
Summary: Anastasia has been the perfect hunter for centuries. As a lieutenant, she's strong, serves Artemis with her heart, and has never desired to break her oath of chastity, until she meets a certain sun god.
1. Prologue

A large group of girls were setting up camp in a forest deserted of other humans. It was a cold and dark night, but they were in their home. Who were they? The Hunters of Artemis. A group of females that vowed to never love a man and to serve their lady and goddess, Artemis. Anastasia was the perfect example of one of these girls. The head lieutenant protected her lady with her life, and was willing to do anything for her. After being abandoned by her mother and father in ancient Grecian times, she was rescued by the goddess and taken under her wing. Through the centuries, she did nothing but serve Artemis, not only as a lieutenant, but as a sister. When she officially became lieutenant, she was gifted the power of the stars by Artemis herself as a gift for never resisting the temptation of a normal life. This continued to happen, until now. This is the story of the Maiden of the Stars.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **First things First, I would just like to welcome you all to this fanfic! I don't want to take too much time here, so I just want to tell you that throughout this story, some changes will be made to some of the detail of the book. Anyway, thanks for reading! Onward, my friends!**

The girls were all busy setting up camp after a long and tiring hunt. When they had finally finished, they all walked to the gathering area for dinner, chatting happily and laughing with each other. Among these girls was Anastasia. With waist-length silver hair and almond-shaped gold eyes, she looked very unique among the other hunters. She walked with her adoptive sisters, armor-clad, with an intricate headband on her forehead that had been a gift from her lady: Artemis.

Anastasia's POV

We sat, waiting for Lady Artemis to come so we could start eating. When she did, my fellow sisters and I dag in. I was talking to my best friend, Lena, when Artemis said she had an announcement.

"I am very pleased with all of your hard work, so as a break, I would like to take you to Olympus for a week to have a little fun before we head out once more."

We all cheered. We rarely got to go to Olympus, so whenever we did, let's just say some of my sisters went a little overboard.

"We will be departing tomorrow morning after we pack up camp. I will meet you in Olympus. Anastasia is in charge until I meet with you guys. See you tomorrow!" Artemis said.

I can't believe I get to go to Olympus after all this time! Don't get me wrong, I love the forest, but when you live in it for centuries, it gets kind of old. We headed back to go to bed, excited for the day to come. I just hope this trip doesn't turn out like the last one.

The next day, I woke up to the pole that kept my tent up falling on me. I guess you could say I woke up on the wrong side of the bed because as soon as I got out, I punched the perpetrator: Lena.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" she screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Next time you're peacefully sleeping, I'll just drop a pole on you and see how that is for you!"

We both made eye contact for a good ten seconds before we burst out laughing.

"Come on; let me help you with that".

After all of camp was packed, we left for Olympus. We were fairly close, so it only took us a couple of hours on foot and can I just say, we probably looked weird as hell just walking around New York the way we did. When we reached the empire state building, I quickly walked up to the security guard, not wanting to be late, and asked to go to the 600th floor. By now, the staff had known me, so we had made it up in approximately 2 minutes and 47 seconds. When the doors opened, we stood in awe. No matter how many times I've been here, it still surprised me that one city could be so perfect. Snapping out of it, I turned to the hunters.

"Okay guys, before I let you run off and do whatever the hell you want, we must go pay our respects to the gods."

Some girls groaned, but unfortunately we still had to go. I lead them to the throne room and knocked on the door.

"Enter." I heard.

I lead the girls inside, feeling intimidating stares on me. I was the second in command, so all eyes were on me. I kneeled and motioned at my sisters to do so as well.

"Greetings, we have come to thank the almighty gods and goddesses for your generosity and hospitality towards us. It is our honor to serve you and be in your presence."

"Rise," Artemis said. We did. "Everyone is welcome to leave."

I turned around as my fellow hunters were leaving until-

"Anastasia, you will be accompanying me throughout the week. Is this okay?" Artemis said.

I was secretly upset because I wanted to spend time with my friends, but knew better than to protest. I nodded.

"Come back in an hour. I have some things to discuss with the others."

I nodded and left, yet again feeling the burning stares of the others on me.

Unknown POV

I watched my daughter leave. It saddened me that she refused to see me as a parent after all these years. I know she feels betrayed, but I couldn't tell anyone. Her existence was and still is scandalous. I wish she just understood.

No POV

As soon as she left, the gods and goddesses broke out into murmurs on just who this mysterious lieutenant was. It had turned into a game, figuring out who her parent was.

"Whose is she?" Zeus boomed.

Eleven of the twelve couldn't answer because they knew she wasn't theirs, but one knew and refused to give any information up. Finally someone spoke.

"She's not mine, but I wish she was. I mean, I would love to do something with that odd hair of hers."

"Aphrodite, you will not change anything about her, you hear me?" Artemis growled, earning an 'okay, okay' from the goddess of love.

Each went around, stating something about Anastasia, Artemis growing angrier every time.

"I'm glad she's not mine. I'd tap that for sure," Apollo grinned, high-fiving Hermes.

This was Artemis' breaking point. Within seconds, an arrow was pointed at the player, aimed by a furious moon goddess.

"Chilax sis, I'm only joking" Apollo nervously laughed.

"Stop that this instant!" Hera yelled. "We have important matters to discuss!".

And so the arguing began.

 **Who do think Anastasia's parent is? What do you guys think in general? I take criticism well, so don't be shy to give me any advice! Don't forget to like, follow, or review! See you guys next time!**

 **~writethisway**


End file.
